Ave Maria
by ShadowZone85
Summary: After waking up from a seventeen month coma, finding out his supposed girlfriend put him there, and on top of that, he has to spend the rest of his life with a synthetic leg, John Kennex finds that he at least wont have spend it alone. Summary kinda sucks, but the story is better. Rated M for swearing and some sexual content. J. Kennex/OC


**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to my first 'Almost Human' fic! I absolutely love this new show and I absolutely am in _love_ with Karl Urban. It's the eyes, the hair, the lips, the..._everything_! Gosh, the things that man does to me. *sigh* Anyway, before you read on, I must warn you a lot of my fics are rated M, and this one is too. I enjoy reading and writing soft to hard core smut; that's also in this fic. So if you don't like smut, don't read. I'm leaving it a one shot for now, but if you like my writing and wish to see where this particular story goes, just drop me a line. I'll turn this one shot into a Prologue and continue from there. Please, please, _please_ leave a review. If you don't, I won't know to make this a full story or not. A few nice words will suffice. It would mean the world to me. X)**

**Enjoy!**

...

They are the only ones in this motel. John is well aware. Even the owner isn't around - she made it clear that tonight is her Bingo night and they weren't to start any mischief while she was gone, lest she come back with her shotgun cocked. But it feels nice to know they're alone. Almost like they have their own place. And it's a nice day to be all alone, because it's raining like it's the coming of the flood and John can't think of a better excuse for spending all day inside.

But before he can suggest it, Maria is at the sliding back door, stepping fully clothed out into the rain.

John walks over to the doorway, calling after her. "Come on, Maria - hey! You're gonna catch your death out here!" he exclaims.

But Maria merely throws him a mischievous sideways glance and steps out onto the stone patio, completely exposed to the rain. John watches from the safety of the doorway as Maria tilts her face toward the sky - she is soaked in moments, and appears to be very at ease with the fact, a little smile on her lips. Something simple and appreciative.

John can do nothing but watch, entirely captivated by this ever-surprising creature he appears to be spending his every waking moment with.

Maria turns her smile toward him and slowly un-zips the back of her white dress, letting it puddle on the patio without a glance - her eyes never leave John's. John's eyebrows raise up as he watches her then loose her slip, the rain soaking through the thin material leaving it translucent and clingy. Maria drops her slip, stepping out of it and her footwear easily, leaving her in her panties and bra, outside...in relative public.

John erupts with a laugh if only because he is at a loss for words.

"Maria - what... what on Earth are you doing?"

Maria turns to him with a wider smile as she watches John look her up and down. Maria runs her hands through her soaking hair to move it off her forehead.

It makes John's breath hitch a bit. He feels warm inside, and it's not just lust from the sight of a dripping wet Maria, it's a nostalgic wild and free feeling that he hasn't experienced in a long time. Back when he was whole, before everything got heavy and the job took over his life, he used to be spontaneous and fun, at least he thought so. Maria knows that somewhere deep, John's missed it, missed the lighter, quick to laugh, 'oh John, you're so crazy' version of himself.

John loves her unmeasurably in this moment for bringing that feeling back.

John shakes his head with a smile as he pulls off his shoes and socks, his shirt, and then his pants, leaving them safely in a dry pile by the door. John steps out into the rain in only his boxers, and revels in the wild feeling of letting the rain have him with no fight on his part, but at the same time grateful it was late at night. He goes to hold Maria, but she moves away, teasingly, leading him toward the pool. When they reach the edge, Maria leans in as if to kiss John, but mere millimeters aways, when John has already closed his eyes in anticipation, she suddenly pulls away and jumps into the pool. John's eyes open as he hears the splash and looks over through the downpour to see Maria treading water, smirking at him. John gives her a challenging look, before jumping in after her, chasing her down through the water, and grabbing her at the waist. He pins her back against the wall of the pool, Maria wrapping her buoyant legs around his waist. John kisses her hard and insistent, and Maria pulls down John's boxers unforgivingly, John stepping out of them and Maria throwing the soaking things over her shoulder. They land with a wet slap against the pavement and John can't help but giggle like a fifteen year old. John all but rips Maria's off and does the same.

John is ready for her, and they don't waste any time. Maria likes it that way sometimes - no preparation. It isn't as though John can hurt her.

John pushes in, one resistant inch at a time, then going slow and tight from lack of time spent easing her open beforehand. Maria feels incredible, so impossibly hot after the cool water. John swells inside of her, having been thwarted minutely by the chilliness of the water, and Maria groans against his lips.

Her eyes close and she smiles, and John loves when she looks like this, like they are all there is. Just Maria, simplified, loving the way he feels inside of her. This is what they can do for each other.

Rainwater slides down their faces, down their necks and splats melodically into the water around them. Maria moans as John's hands scrabble for purchase against the pool's edge and he thrusts into her, causing a ripple of water to splash up against the wall and out onto the cement with a smack.

Maria is light in the water, and John doesn't have to hold her up to keep her wrapped around his waist, so he can use his arms and legs against the pool's wall for leverage, to fight against the water's weightlessness and lean into Maria with some force. Her body is like a vice, unbelievably tight, and John's lips tremble as he breathes against Maria's shoulder.

It's so good... too good.

Maria spreads water up John's back and sides with her hands, cooling him down, touching her palms to the wet skin of John's shoulders and up into his dripping hair, smoothing it back off his forehead. She tilts her head back to feel the rain on her face, to concentrate on everything she feels. John is perfect inside of her, and Maria could have come, from the overload of sensation, the moment John touched her. She's been holding off since the first tight press inward.

When John pulls Maria's body flush to his with a tight hold on her hips, and he sinks in deeper, bottoming out. Maria shakes and jerks, and John can't feel it with the water between them, but he knows Maria is coming.

It takes John a little while longer, and he takes his time, keeping it slow and deep and even, because he knows Maria doesn't mind - the woman resting her back against the pool wall, letting the water hold her, keeping her arms floating strait out beside her.

John looks her over, the beads of water gathering and sliding over her skin. Maria, communing with nature and the elements, is something to behold.

She is beautiful.

Her eyes are closed and she is completely limp, letting out little whimpers as John thrusts into her slowly. When John finally comes, it is slow and drawn out, where it is usually a brilliant explosion, a frenzied passion. Now it is a slow burn, a building brilliance. And he finds himself awed by the awareness he maintains, how much he really feels it. He isn't sure if he really says a breathless _wow_ out loud, but when Maria gives a giddy giggle, he can't help it and laughs too. He kisses Maria's rainwater lips and hears her contented hum.

When they finally get chilled they go inside, take a hot shower, and having worked up an appetite, venture out into the now light drizzle and head to the local Chinese restaurant.

They're both stupidly relaxed, and when their drinks come Maria watches a bead of condensation slide down the glass, and she touches her finger to it, a smooth smile spreading across her face.

John sees it, and smiles too.

...

**A/N: Oh, the title of this fic was taken by Beyonce's song of the same name. If you haven't heard the song I strongly recommend you do. The song brings tears to my eyes. It's a very pretty song.**


End file.
